Degrassi of the Dead
Degrassi Of the Dead is the first Degrassi Halloween special, airing in the seventh season. It stars Cassie Steele, Lauren Collins, Jamie Johnston, Mellisa McIntyre, Mike Lobel, and Marc Donato as Manny Santos, Paige Michalchuk, Peter Stone, Ashley Kerwin, Jay Hogart, and Derek Haig, as well as Miriam MacDonald, Aubrey Graham, Shane Kippel, and Melissa DiMarco as zombie versions of Emma Nelson, Jimmy Brookes, Spinner Mason, and Daphne Hatzilakos. The scene opens with a montage of the theme song being broken up by footage of zombies running around town. We then see zombies surrounding Degrassi, with Manny, Paige, Jay, Ashley, and Peter trapped inside. Manny claims Emma is coming to rescue them, until she sees a Zombie Emma trying to break in. Jay decides to look for bus keys in Ms.Hatzilakos's office, but Peter shows the relieved others that he has the keys. Jay is suddenly eaten by a zombified Ms.Hatzilakos, and the others flee. After boarding up the door in an empty classroom, Ashley is horrified to see a paralyzed and zombified Jimmy in the room. Ashley tells him she is going to live for both of them, and that she loves him. The zombies begin to break in, and Manny opens a vent for them to escape. Zombie Jimmy suddenly stands up to everyone's shock, and devours Ashley's head. Manny, Paige, and Peter finaly run, but Peter is caught and dragged away, but he manages to close the vent for Paige and Manny, who escape. Manny passes out in the vent and has a dream in which Zombie Emma tells Manny she warned people about the genetically modified foods, and then attacks her. Paige wakes Manny up and tells her she's happy she's here with her. Manny asks if Paige is hitting on her, and Paige tells Manny to just keep crawling. They come out in a classroom, but run into a tied up zombie Spinner. Derek is revealed to be alive, and is planning to blow up all the zombies and use Paige and Manny to repopulate the Earth. Paige tricks Derek and makes out with him, only to give him to the zombie Spinner for food. Derek manages to activate the bomb-Manny escapes, but Paige is killed. Manny is relieved that Derek's plan might have worked, until she sees hundreds of zombies blocking the bus, and she calls Derek a jackass. However, Peter appears pretending to be a zombie, and he and Manny do this to get to the bus. Before they get on, Zombie Emma appears and stares at Manny, before walking away. Manny and Peter get on the bus and drive away. But Manny is oblivious to the fact that Peter was bitten, until Peter becomes a zombie and chomps down on her neck. TV Movie A movie version of the miniepisode will air on Halloween 2009. It stars Jamie Johnston (Peter), Shane Kippel (Spinner), Raymond Ablack (Sav) and Halmar Abzaied (Danny). These four guys are members of the band, Studz. They go to school to find out that the rest of the students have gone missing. Shepard, the principle, is a merchant in the movie who sells weapons to them. He tellls them that the students have been infected by a virus that was caused by the school's foods. The guns have a special drug that could cure the students. Students Who Have Been Infected Leia Derek Anya Chasity K.C. Clare Conner Alli Mia Holly J. Johnny Bruce Blue Riley Jane